The present invention relates to a vehicle instrument panel. More specifically, the present invention relates to a vehicle instrument panel with a replaceable sub panel which conceals an airbag.
Referring to FIG. 22, prior art vehicles, such as cars, provide for passenger safety with an airbag (not shown) installed in a section of an instrument panel 1. During a collision, an airbag unit 2 is activated allowing the airbag to expand, protecting passengers (not shown).
A cleavage groove 3 splits open when the airbag expands. Cleavage groove 3 is disposed along an inner surface of instrument panel 1. Airbag lid parts 4, disposed within instrument panel 1, also open when cleavage groove 3 splits. Because cleavage groove 3 faces an inner surface of instrument panel 1, it is hidden from view. The aesthetic appearance of instrument panel 1 is improved by concealing the presence of the airbag and associated cleavage groove 3.
However in the prior art, because cleavage groove 3 is disposed directly on an inner surface of instrument panel 1, after airbag unit 2 is activated, entire instrument panel 1 must be replaced when repairing the vehicle. This increases the cost and complexity of repairing the vehicle.
It is an object of the present invention to overcome the drawbacks of the prior art.
It is another object of the present invention to provide an attractive instrument panel that effectively conceals an airbag.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide a sub panel airbag assembly that allows easy replacement of a deployed airbag.
Briefly stated, the present invention provides a sub panel concealing an airbag mounted in the instrument panel of a vehicle. The sub panel covering a portion of the instrument panel appears to be part of the instrument panel. The inner surface of the sub panel has cleavage grooves that split open during a vehicle collision allowing the airbag to expand, protecting the passenger. The sub panel and airbag unit are replaceable after the airbag is deployed, restoring the instrument panel functionality. In the preferred embodiment, the sub panel covers a portion of the instrument panel on the passenger side of the vehicle.
According to an embodiment of the invention, there is provided a vehicle instrument panel comprising: an instrument panel body having an opening; a sub panel; the opening being closed by the sub panel; an airbag disposed within the sub panel; the sub panel having at least one of a cleavage groove disposed on a surface of the sub panel whereby when the airbag is deployed, the cleavage groove splits open; and the sub panel covering less than all of the instrument panel body.
According to another embodiment of the invention. there is provided an instrument sub panel comprising: a sub panel unit covering less than all of an instrument panel of a vehicle; the sub panel unit being removably insertable in the instrument panel; at least a first cleavage groove disposed on a surface of the sub panel unit whereby at least the first cleavage groove is cleavable during a vehicle collision by the airbag; and means for removably securing the sub panel unit to the instrument panel whereby the sub panel unit appears to be integrally associated with the instrument panel.
The above, and other objects, features and advantages of the present invention will become apparent from the following description read in conjunction with the accompanying drawings, in which like reference numerals designate the same elements.